Hunter, Hunted
by rosie-bec
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack decide to join a 'ghost hunt' in an abandoned house. It should be fun, after all there's no such this as a ghost...is there? Next in my "All is Well" series. Follows the day after "Brother Jack" ends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I promised another story so here it is, well the first part anyway. So how's everybody been? Anyone got their tickets to see Hamlet yet? Believe it or not I just book two more so I'm going to see it AGAIN in January. lol.

Anyway, enough rabbiting...

* * *

Hunter, Hunted

Rose sat in the hairdresser's chair and smiled to herself.

She'd left the Doctor and Jack messing about with the TARDIS' control panel while singing very loudly to Bon Jovi's _'Livin' on a Prayer'_ and wondered what they were singing along to now. She loved it when they were in a silly mood; it made the whole ship seem to vibrate with happiness.

"What is it you said you were doing tonight?" Jackie asked as she sat down beside her daughter.

"We're going on this Ghost hunt thing."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Mine, why? I think it'll be fun."

"You three are completely mad. It's not enough to be scared by surprise, now you're going looking for it!"

"Oh come on mum. There are no such things as ghosts," Rose sighed, looking back down at her magazine.

It had been ages since she'd been to a hairdresser. Her mum usually cut her hair and had done in the parallel universe too. She loved the smell of all the different products they used, all fruity and floral and she loved the way her hair felt when they were done.

"Well I never! He's a funny looking house husband if ever I saw one!" one of the hairdressers declared, looking out into the street.

"Who?" One of the customers got up to join her at the window. "Ooo, he's a bit of all right. Wonder who he belongs too. Baby looks familiar though. 'Ere, Jackie has this one got anything to do with you?"

By this time there was a crowd of woman at the window, peering out at the poor, unsuspecting soul.

"Bit skinny for my liking," one customer said.

"I'd have him!" the young receptionist said. "Looks like he could do with corrupting!" she giggled.

"And you'd be the one to do it, Tracy."

Jackie edged her way through the women to see who they were looking at. "Rose," she called. "You might want to step out for some air, love."

Rose looked up towards her mother's voice with a frown before heading to the door.

There, looking very uncertain of himself stood the Doctor, baby in arms.

"What are you doing out here?!" she asked rushing over. "Is everything all right?"

"What have they done to your head? Are they hoping to stop alien signals?" he nodded to her foil covered hair.

"They're highlights. What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"Well Jack took Mickey to look over some premises for London's Torchwood and this little man was driving Pete mad so I thought I'd bring him out for a walk."

"Without his buggy?"

"I…..I couldn't get it up," he admitted sheepishly.

"That's not something a girl wants to her from her….partner." She still couldn't bring herself to say 'boyfriend', it sounded too strange to her. He didn't look like a 'boyfriend'. Not to her anyway.

"I meant the push-chair," he told her with mock exasperation.

"I know." Rose grinned up at him in the way she always did when she was teasing; with her tongue out between her teeth.

"Minx."

"You love it."

"Hmm, debatable. So what are they doing to you in there?"

"They're making me all pretty, so I can charm all the ghosts in that haunted house tonight."

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because we decided we wanted to hear Jack scream like a girl."

"Oh yeah." A grin spread across his face at the thought. "Um, Rose? Why are there lot's of faces looking out at us?"

Rose turned to look back at the hairdressers and laughed before looking back at the Doctor. "Most of them think you're far too pretty to be a house husband."

"Just as well I'm not then. You know, I think one of them is winking at me! She is, she just licked her lips and blew me a kiss!" His eyes were wide as he looked back at Rose. "Friends of yours?"

"Nope, not really, just some women off the estate. You coming in to see mum?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm not sure, is it safe?"

Rose giggled as she looked round again and saw one of the older women practically pushing herself through the window to get a better look.

"Come here." Rose went up on tip-toe and assaulted him with an expectantly passionate kiss. When she pulled she was proud to see he looked a little dazed. "Don't think they'll bother you now."

The Doctor just nodded and allowed himself to be pulled towards the shop.

"Just so I know, who are you today?"

"James, always James."

"Right." She should have known really. He didn't use John Smith anymore, not since he spent time as him as a human. "Everyone, this is James, James this is everyone."

Jackie almost choked on her tea as the Doctor greeted everyone in a Scottish accent. "Just what are you doing with my boy?" she asked, recovering her voice.

"His Pa wanted a rest so we thought we'd come out for a wee stroll. Tell yer what though, Jackie; the wee lad definitely takes after you. I could be telling him about the most interesting things in the universe and he looks at me as if I'm havering the whole time!"

"Havering?" Jackie was almost afraid to ask. Had the Doctor lost his mind?

"Aye, havering; talking rubbish. Surely you've heard that one before?"

"Not recently." She looked at her daughter and saw the amusement on Rose's face so she sighed and decided to play along.

"You're Irish right?" the receptionist asked, leaning her chin on her hand and grinning up at him with her perfectly white teeth.

Rose really didn't like her.

"Er no. Scottish, but close…sort of." The Doctor looked over at Rose trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Ooo, what part of Scotland?" the girl continued, practically draping herself across the desk.

"Small place called Paisley."

"Never heard of it, is it near Aberdeen? That's in Scotland right?"

"Yes, yes Aberdeen is and no, not really. Closer to Glasgow."

"I was sure Glasgow was in Ireland. Don't they call it 'Glasgi' or something?"

"Some do, it's true but they're still Scottish not Irish and it's definitely in Scotland," the Doctor told her with all the patience of a saint.

Looking at the girl, she must've been in her twenties and the fact she knew nothing about Scotland shouldn't really have concerned him, but he looked down at little Tom and feared for his academic future if this girl was anything to go by.

"So, are you taking Jack with you tonight?" Jackie asked.

"Oh aye. Sorry Jackie, you'll have to do without his company tonight."

"And you're sure you're feeling up to trekking around in the dark?"

"You wouldn't be fussin' by any chance would you?"

Rose's mum glared at him. She still couldn't believe that last night he could barely walk and this morning he was wandering around as if everything was normal and speaking with a Scottish accent. Maybe that non-lightning that hit him scrambled his brain.

"I don't fuss over you, you know that. I just want to be sure you're capable of looking after my daughter."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her mother, letting her know that she didn't believe her. She was worried about the Doctor as much as she was her daughter and Rose loved it. Her mother had accepted the Doctor as part of the family and worried for him as she did for Mickey and the rest of them.

Jack had been easy; he just seemed to fit right in, although that probably had more to do with the flirting that anything else. That man could charm a rattle snake into submission.

Rose couldn't help but smile to herself. Over the past few days, her present family of three had more than doubled. She had her mother and Mickey back, just as it always had been, with Pete and her brother as brilliant bonuses and she got to keep the Doctor and Jack.

The salon had fallen quiet as the Doctor and Jackie looked at each other. He hadn't answered her yet, he was trying to find the right words but none seemed to be strong enough. He knew Jackie didn't really need reassurance any more but it was almost as if he needed to reiterate it to himself.

"I will always bring her home," he said finally.

Rose was about to remind him that the TARDIS was her home when she realised that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

'_I know you will,'_ she told him.

The Doctor looked over at her and gave a small smile. "I better get the wee man back to his Pa. I don't do nappies. Then I better see what mess the Captain's made of my TAR… car."

Rose nodded and followed him out the door. "So just where are you taking me tonight?"

"Well, a few years back there was a haunted house out in Dartmouth, on the moors. Sounded nice and creepy, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Rose grinned at him. "Thank you."

"Let's hope you're still thanking me when we're running around screaming our heads off."

"Pfft, after all the things we've seen? You gotta be kidding. We're not gona be fooled by a bunch of dodgy, cheap special effects."

"I wouldn't be so sure. This place sparked some horrific tales."

"Sounds better by the minute."

"I'm starting to think that you're a bit of a sadist Ms Tyler."

"Must be hanging around with you, I get itchy feet if I'm not running from something. It'll be fun. You'll love it. It'll be like being in an episode of 'Scooby Doo' or something."

"Scooby what?"

"Never mind old man, I'll tell you later. Go on, make sure our home is in one piece and I'll see you in about an hour." She pressed a kiss to his mouth and gave a cheeky nip to his bottom lip before turning back inside.

Chuckling, the Doctor walked back towards Jackie's flat. He was actually looking forward to a night of creepy tales in a dark old house in the middle of nowhere. The child in him always loved ghost stories, always had, and tonight he would get to hold Rose's hand the whole time without chasing aliens.

XxXxX

_Next Time: _

_"What's there to worry about? Knowing Jack he's got at least…what three guns strapped to him, let alone in any other hiding places."_

_"Thanks for that mental image. I'm meant to be scared by the ghosts and ghoulies, not Jack's other hiding places," the Doctor sighed with mock disgust. "Come on Captain, where's your Torchwood fearlessness."_

_"Yeah, where's our Captain with lead in his pencil?!" Rose declared. "No one likes a flop you know."_

_Coming soon:_

_"You know, you'd think it would get easier after the first hundred times but it still hurts. Everyone else okay?"_

_"Everyone except Simon. He thought you were dead," the Doctor told him, helping him up form the floor._

_"Well I was."_

_"True."_

_"So what have we got, apart from trouble?"_

_"We've always got trouble, that's nothing new," Rose grinned._

_"What are you? Are you one of them? Oh god you are, you're going to kill me aren't you?!"_

_"Oh please. If I was going to kill you I'd have done it before they killed Jack."_

_"Then what are you?"_

_"Jack's human, he just….can't die, well, not for long anyway," the Doctor explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"That's impossible!"_

_"And yet you just saw it."_

A/N: And that's your lot for this week! Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here it is; the next chapter. It's great to see so many people reading again!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Simon and I will be your host for this evening. Before we start a few safety tips. The path to the settlement itself is gravel so please watch your footing and use the lanterns provided. No making ghostly noises, we like to leave that to the real spirits. Anyone with a weak heart should probably leave now, some of the stories are fairly chilling and the activity is at an all time high. As we said on the phone, dogs are welcome, they have brilliant senses and make excellent ghost hunters, but they must be kept on a lead at all times. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how far is it to the house, cause from what I can see there isn't a building for miles?" Jack shouted out.

"It's only a five minute walk from here. Cars aren't permitted at night this time of year; the dirt roads can't cope with the traffic. Any other questions? Right then, everyone, keep hold of your lanterns, and always keep the lantern in front of you in sight. The fog rolls in thick and fast on these moors."

Jack sighed.

"Something wrong, Captain?" the Doctor asked as they began following the crowd.

"This place doesn't exactly fill me with a warm comforting feeling. Reminds me of the Brecons."

"Well I think we can safely say there are no cannibals out here."

"How do you know?"

"I've been here before, I checked. It's all folk tales designed to scare and thrill the visitors. Behold its success."

"Hey I'm not scared! I'm just….very aware that it's dark and foggy and we're in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of strangers."

"Oh Jack, stop being such a girl," Rose giggled, pulling up her hood against the chill of the night. "You've got the Sonic Screwdriver right Doctor?"

"Of course."

"Well then. What's there to worry about? And knowing Jack he's got at least…what three guns strapped to him, let alone in any other hiding places."

"Thanks for that mental image. I'm meant to be scared by the ghosts and ghoulies, not Jack's other hiding places," the Doctor sighed with mock disgust. "Come on Captain, where's your Torchwood fearlessness."

"Yeah, where's our Captain with lead in his pencil?!" Rose declared. "No one likes a flop you know."

The Doctor snorted. "Jack, we're here to have fun. Relax!"

"Next you'll be saying, 'what could possible go wrong?!'"

"Pfft, no chance. That's just tempting trouble that is!"

"And being out on dark foggy moors isn't?"

"I never said that."

"There are hundreds of ghost stories of these moors," Simon's voice rang out in the darkness. "Ghost's of Highway men with empty eye sockets watching the roads, Beasts, Demons and God protecting Dartmoor and its treasures. People have heard entire battles taking place on the river banks; the clashing of swords and shields, the cries of injured and dying men. On Gibbet Hill, on a stormy night it's said you can hear the infamous Highwayman, Captain Jack begging for mercy as he slowly died from dehydration."

"Something you left out Jack?" the Doctor asked, there was a sparkle in his eyes that told Jack he knew more about the Highwayman than most people.

"You know it's not me."

"Could be you though. You've been around long enough." The Doctor chuckled.

"True, but like I said you _know_ it's not me."

"He wasn't dead when they hung him up," Simon continued, "and it took him four days to die."

"Ooo, that's just mean," Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"Obviously I can't tell you every last story, that would take a few days, I'm sure but needless to say, from Monks to Devils, and tragic lovers to Pixies and Fairies, Dartmoor has the lot. But one that legend that covers the entire county is that of Shucks, phantom dogs that roam, terrify and some say kill thoughtless travellers who stray onto the moors at night."

"Now Rosie what have we told you about Bad Wolf?" Jack whispered, causing Rose to giggle.

The Doctor bit his lip as one of the women in front turned and glared at then before urging her dog to walk a few places away from them. "Now Captain, what did we say about having fun while we're out? You have to take this ghost hunting lark seriously or it just won't work!"

"You do know you sounded just like an old woman then, right?"

"Take it back!"

"Sorry, you did. It was the high-pitched voice."

"Rose tell him!" the Doctor pouted.

"Sorry lover, he's right. Please don't do it again," Rose giggled and squeezed his hand when he huffed.

"It's quite fitting then that the deserted village we are about to walk through is in the shadow of Hound's Tor.

Hound's Tor got its name from an old legend of a farmer who, with his dogs, chased an old witch from his land. Unfortunately for him, at some point during this chase the witch turned and turned them all to stone."

"Is he still talking?" Jack asked.

"Shh, behave; you'll have plenty of time to take the mickey later."

"Where is he taking Mickey later?" Rose asked, only hearing half of what was said.

"There are something's you don't need to know Rosie." Jack winked at her.

"Oh, okay. Did he just say a witch?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It's only a story Rose. A legend."

"So are we," she pointed out.

"We're not in Pendle and this is only a few years ago. Not centuries. Besides, none of it's real. I promise."

Rose looked up at him and as always she believed him. "It's all fake right?"

"Yup."

"But it's not the village we will be investigating. The house we are heading to is on the other side of the village. It's called Hounds Rest and has been empty for almost a hundred years. Only recently discovered, the architecture of the building leads us to believe it dates back mediaeval times and possibly housed the landlord for the area. As you will see when we enter the house it, whoever resided there was clearly some one of means."

"Do you think we'll reach the house before sun up?" Rose whispered huddling closer to the Doctor's side as a chill blew around them, causing the fog to swirl.

"Who knows? Just remember there are wild horses on the moors so keep that in mind when you hear strange noises."

The muddy track turned to gravel and crunched underfoot as metal gate loomed into view.

The fog was thick around them by now, only allowing a few feet visible in front.

Simon gave a healthy shove to the gates causing them to groan and creak as they swung open.

"Wow, just like in the horror movies," Rose grinned up at the Doctor who returned it with as much enthusiasm.

"I guess they really mean it when they say 'write what you know'!" he said, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Right. If everyone could keep coming through the door and stand in the main hallway, it will make things a lot easier," the guide called from the stairwell. "We are going to spilt into two groups. One group will start upstairs and the other down here. Halfway through the night we will swap. Please stick with your groups, there are lots of servants' passage ways, stairwells and priests' holes in the building and it's very easy to get turned around and confused. If you brought torches with you, feel free to use them but I must advise you not to dowse your lanterns unless you have a lighter with you because batteries do not last long in this area."

"When you say don't last long….?" The woman with the dog asked.

Looking at her, Rose would say she was in her 60's easily and definitely not married. She wasn't sure anyone would be able to put up with the scornful looks she gave, apart from that; she looked at her dog so adoringly you would swear she was married to it!

"I mean batteries will last you approximately twenty minutes, thirty tops if it's lithium ion."

"Why's that?" The Doctor couldn't help but ask.

"It's a good question that we still don't have an absolute answer for. Over the years drains on batteries has been well documented as a side effect of ghostly activity, some believe the ghosts drain the power to charge themselves as it were. But honestly we have no real idea. It's still very much an area that is nothing but speculation."

The Doctor nodded and sniffed, looking around him.

The house was definitely old with its timber and plaster walls. It reminded him of his trip with Martha to see Shakespeare, there were witches involved there too. Maybe Rose was right to be cautious; first London then Pendle and now, according to legend this area existed because of a witch.

With a sigh the Doctor followed Rose, Jack and the rest of his group up the old staircase.

They sat in a circle on the floor with their lanterns turned down low, introduced themselves and waited.

They seemed to have been sat their for ever and even the Doctor was being to feel a chill.

The house creaked and groaned in the wind which caused a couple of the teenagers to jump and giggle. Then the scratching started causing them to squeal.

"It's an old building in the middle the moors, it could be anything," the Doctor pointed out as one girl let out a loud scream. "It could be mice, rats, insects. It could even be the dog down stairs." He was trying to reassure them but he seemed to have upset them even more.

"I think it was the mention of mice, rats and insects," Rose whispered as he looked round at the rest of them.

The Doctor smiled tightly, before getting to his feet and peering round the gloomy room. There was very little in the way of decoration or comfort. The few painting that hung on the walls were so badly damaged it was hard to make them out in the darkness. He looked out of the grimy window but could see nothing, the fog was too thick now and there was no light on the moors, no towns nearby to create any kind of glow. This was the perfect place for a ghost story; that was for sure.

"Shouldn't we, like, call out of something?" one of the girls piped up. "I mean that's what they do on the tele. They call out and ask for a sign." The Doctor was sure her name was Kate.

"Care to be the first?" Jack asked, grinning at her.

"I dunno; reckon I'd feel a bit silly." Kate shrugged.

"Why don't you, Captain?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Oh no, I _know _you would. Never know, you might actually know them."

"So might you," Jack pointed out.

"Ooo, that's not a pleasant thought." The Doctor wrinkled his nose as the image of a person dripping with spider's webs and dirt, staggered towards him.

Jack chuckled and cleared his throat. "Okay, is there anyone in this room with us that doesn't have a pulse? Could you knock on something to lets us know?"

Nothing.

"Is there no one out there who wants to talk to me? My name is Jack and me and my friends aren't here to hurt you, we're just….curious."

"Real charming Jack," Rose rolled her eyes.

Jack shrugged. "So ghosts are the only thing I'm not used to talking to. Usually the….people I talk to have a body."

"No kidding," Rose teased. She looked up at the Doctor who was frowning. "What?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and shook his head as if clearing away a thought.

"What was that look for?"

"I was just thinking. The walls in this place are pretty thin and the floorboards aren't much better."

"So?"

Simon, the guide stood. "So why haven't we heard any rumblings from the group downstairs?"

"Exactly."

"You think something's wrong?" Jack asked, standing up.

"I think we would have heard the dog at least if there was," Simon told them.

"Maybe." The Doctor looked over at the door. "I might go and check though, just to be on the safe side."

"WE will go and check," Simon corrected. "No one leave this room. Don't wander off."

"I always say that but no one ever listens to me either. It's like its code for 'wander off and give me a heart attack or two."

The moment they stepped out of the door one of the girls screamed. Spinning round the Doctor and Simon stumbled back through.

"What? What is it?" Simon asked,

"There was something at the window," Kate's friend sobbed.

"What kind of something?" Rose asked, looking up at the glass.

"Something big and black. It looked like it had eyes and really sharp teeth."

The Doctor crouched down in front of her to look into her eyes. "Take a deep breath. Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the light? These old houses put the frighteners into people easier than you'd think. It could have been your imagination."

The girl shook her head adamantly. "No, it was there, it was definitely there. It looked like…I don't know….it wasn't human. Not with those eyes."

The wind was howling out side causing the loose glass to rattle in its frame.

"I swear, there was something there."

Watching the girl's face the Doctor was sure she saw something, he just didn't know what. He looked at Kate who had her arm wrapped round her frightened friend. She looked just as pale.

"You alright?"

Kate shook her head. "It was there, I didn't see it like Emma but it was there, I saw it as it disappeared."

"Anything, Jack?"

Jack was peering out into the gloom. "Not a thing, what ever it was it's nowhere near the window now. You really think it was something?"

"I believe they saw something." The Doctor nodded as he stood.

"Maybe we should check on the others downstairs, just in case," Simon said a little shakily.

"Maybe we should all go. Stick together?" Emma suggested.

"We'll be back in a flash. Jack will look after you," the Doctor grinned and looked over at Rose.

"Go, we'll be fine," Rose assured him, moving to stand by Jack.  
"Leave the door open so we can hear you," Simon told them.

"Hear us? What are we supposed to be doing? Singing?" Jack asked.

"No, just…."

"Jack, stop teasing the chap. Just talk as loudly as you normally do." The Doctor ushered Simon towards the door. As he reached for the door handle a though struck him. They hadn't closed the door, it could have swung shut but not with enough force for it to close completely and not without them hearing it.

"Hmm, thought that might be the case," he said.

"What is?"

"The door won't open."

"What do you mean it won't open?!"

"I mean…. It won't open."

"You haven't even tried!"

"See for yourself." The Doctor stepped back and allowed Simon to grasp the door handle.

"You're going to feel really dumb if that does open," Jack told him.

"Yeah, but is that likely?" Rose countered.

"Your faith in the Doctor is touching Rose," Jack grinned. "And it seems well placed," he finished as Simon yanked frantically on the door.

"Jack, I'm disappointed in you! You doubted me!"

"Not at all, just sometimes I like to bet on the under-dog."

"This isn't funny you know," Simon told them. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Course not," Jack nodded and winked.

"I'm serious, it's a health and safety issue, we never lock the doors."

"You didn't lock it," the Doctor said solemnly. "Despite what Rose and I was joking about earlier, this isn't part of the game."

"What game?" Kate asked.

"You have to realise most things like this are a set up. Things are rigged to happen otherwise word would get out how boring it all is and no one would ever come. Problem is I don't think any of the planned things are due to start yet are they Simon?"

"No, it's just the usual. You know, slamming doors, creaking floorboards, ghostly moans. Enough to make you jump but not this."

"And not the shape at the window?"

"You think any of us are mad enough to sit out of the roof on a foggy night in the middle of winter? No chance."

"So it's real ghosts then?" Emma asked.

"No such thing, is there Doctor. I mean they were Gelth and Cybermen. Ghosts don't really exist. Do they?" Rose asked, stepping towards him.

"Not as such. I suppose the ghost people think they see could be a bleed through from the past. The fabric between the two dimensions gets a little thin from time to time causing a bit of an overlap but I've never encountered a ghost that didn't have a logical explanation."

"Logical to you maybe," Jack pointed out, nodding to the other three in the room.

"So what do we do?" Kate asked, "Climb out the window?"

"No chance, the fall would do you some serious damage," Simon told them.

"So what then?"

"We wait for the next stage in the game," the Doctor told them simply.

"Game? You think this is a game?"

"It's always a game; sometime you just don't like the rules."

"Way to put everyone at ease, Doc," Jack smirked.

"Everyone needs to be on alert. We don't know what's going on yet."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Rose asked, she couldn't help the little smile that tugged at her lips. "The old house in the middle of nowhere, dark night, trapped in a room."

The Doctor let a grin spread across his face.

"Werewolves," they chorused.

"That shouldn't make us smile should it?" Rose asked.

"Probably not but then, there are lots of things we probably shouldn't do but we do them anyway," the Doctor told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Right then, I suppose we should make ourselves comfy."

As they did, the winds howling seemed to quiet only to be replaced by a loud crash that echoed round the house, causing the floor to vibrate.

"That sounded like it came from downstairs." The Doctor was on his feet again; and running to press his ear against the door.

"At least we know they're still there."

"But are they alright? That was a loud noise and now there's nothing again," Kate pointed out.

"It must be nice to be so optimistic," the Doctor grumbled.

"You're all thinking it!"

"Thinking and saying aren't the same. Thinking means you only upset yourself," he hissed.

"Can you hear anything?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor scurried back from the door, "Something's coming."

"What kind of something?" Jack asked.

A scratching and thudding at the door answered his questioned. All occupants fell silent staring at the door, waiting for what was to come.

XxXxX

* * *

A/n: As always, I would love to hear from you all so please review? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I'm uber late. Sorry. I've had two family birthdays, a trip to see Lee Evans at the O2 and the flu for the last two weeks so I'm really sorry. And yes Verity, I was aware they were in Devon. Why go ghost hunting in London when you have a TARDIS that can take you to the middle of nowhere?

Happy Birthday to Barbs for tomorrow!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Instinct was telling Rose to step forward to the door but her feet seemed stuck to the floor. "If there really is a big nasty and it's outside the door, why hasn't it just come in? I mean none of us locked it so it must've been whatever that thing is, so why can't it just come straight in, why scratch at the door?"

"To scare us?" Simon offered.

"It's doing a pretty good job," Kate told them as she and Emma got as far away from the door as possible.

"Rose has a point though, right Doc?" Jack looked round at his friend. It was hard to tell in the dim light of the lanterns but the Doctor seemed to be trying to stare through the door.

"Shh, listen," he said finally as he slowly moved closer to the door.

The scratching became more intense and a small whine made itself heard. The Doctor whistled and the noise stopped.

"What the…?" Simon stepped forward.

The Doctor whistled again and this time he was answered.

"It's the dog!" Rose laughed, "We've been scared by that woman's dog."

"I think he's scared too." The Doctor began to tug on the door, hoping it would give way. "Jack, a little help?"

Rose watched as the Doctor and Jack desperately pulled at the door.

"Why aren't we using the Sonic Screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't work on wood."

"Oh that's helpful. All the things it can do and you haven't upgraded it to work on wood?"

"Not the time Jack," the Doctor grunted.

"How about I just kick a hole in it?"

"You can't do that! It's a listed building!" Simon exclaimed.

"Okay then, we'll just sit here, listening to the dog and die of starvation or from the ghoul that's trying to scare you to death. Doc, what do you think?"

"Just don't hit the dog," the Doctor told him. "I'm fond of dogs; they're not as mean as cats."

"You've still got a thing about cats?!" Rose shook her head trying not to smile.

"Two words; nun's wimple!"

Jack chuckled as the Doctor gave the first kick.

"Imagining a whiskered face there Doc?"

"Just kick will you?!"

After a few well placed kicks the door began to splinter.

"Careful of the dog," Emma called as Jack's foot went right through.

"Ow! Son of a….." Jack bit his lip as he pulled his leg back through the jagged wood.

"What? Did he bite you?" Simon asked.

"No, the door did." Jack hobbled over to the wall and sat down, inspecting the rips in his trousers.

The Doctor crouched and pulled at the broken wood, making the hole bigger. "Hello fella," he grinned as the dog pushed his head through and licked his hands. "Hang on a second, hang on." He pulled some more wood away and the animal barged his way in, knocking the Doctor on his back, and licked his face. "Okay, okay, we've got you," he laughed as he pushed the dog back. Scratching it behind the ears the Doctor looked into its face. "Now, where's your mistress, aye? She'd never let you run off alone now, would she?" He crawled to the hole in the door and poked his head out.

"Careful," Rose called as she took hold of the dog's lead.

"What's his name?" Emma asked as she and Kate ventured forward.

Rose felt round his collar for the name tag. Jack held up the lantern for her as she peered at the small brass disc. "It looks like Chester." She frowned. "Why call a dog Chester?"

"Why call one Fluffy? Or Norman?" the Doctor asked, crawling out through the hole. "All's quiet downstairs, maybe time to investigate?"

XxXxX

With Rose's hand clasped firmly in one hand and Chester's lead in the other, the Doctor led the group down the stairs. The smell of mould seemed stronger now but there was something else in the air, a smell that the Doctor recognised all too well.

Chester stopped and lowered himself to the ground, growling at the shadows.

"What is it?" Rose whispered.

"Nothing, he doesn't know what he's meant to be growling at. He just doesn't like it here," the Doctor told her.

"Where is everybody?" Kate asked from behind Rose.

"Maybe they all ran away?" Simon suggested hopefully.

"Sure, sure, and maybe I'll grow old with a wonderful woman beside me and die a peaceful death," Jack muttered.

The Doctor looked at him for a moment and thought of Novice Hame. If only Jack knew how close to being right he was. "You're going to outlive us all Harkness," the Doctor said fondly.

"God I hope not!" Jack replied.

The Doctor moved in front of Chester and lay down on his front to face him. "Okay. Now's not the time to be jumping at shadows."

The dog stopped growling and cocked his head to the side, seemingly to listen to the Doctor.

"So what do you say fella? Shall we get moving?"

With a small whine, Chester rose to his feet.

"Good lad. Right then, shall we start in the main hall?"

"Couldn't we just leave?" Emma asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kate concurred.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to get these three out to safety?" Jack suggested.

"What about you? You're not seriously staying are you?" Kate asked.

"We have to. It's sort of our job," Rose shrugged. "Anything weird happens and we jump in to sort it out."

"I can't leave you three in here alone, it's a listed building. What if you damage something? I'll lose my job!" Simon told them.

"And you won't when you return with only half your group?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm staying," he insisted.

The Doctor sighed and looked at the ceiling imploringly.

"Fine just do as you're told, when you're told, got it?" Jack told him.

"Kate, Emma. It would be safer if you left. Just run and keep going. Don't look back and don't stop for anything until you get to your car. Jack, any chance you…."

"I'll get them there, don't worry," Jack nodded, heading for the front door.

"Be careful out there Captain."

"Doc, I think you should be looking after yourselves, I get the feeling whatever is in this place, isn't likely to leave it."

"That's reassuring," Rose sighed, gripping the Doctor's hand tighter.

"I'll be as fast as I can." Jack ushered the frightened girls out the front door onto the dark and windy moors.

"And then there were four," the Doctor muttered, patting Chester on his head.

"So where do we start?" Rose asked.

"Where ever they want us to."

A high-pitched, distant laughter floated through the air.

"Okay, that was creepy."

"What was it?" Simon, whimpered, as he almost knocked into Rose.

"That's what we need to find out," the Doctor said, sounding incredibly calm.

Rose held up the lantern a little higher and illuminated as much of the entrance hall as she could. "God, this place could give you nightmares even without the ghost stories," she whispered, looking up at the old paintings hanging on the walls.

"Aren't you glad we don't do things like that at home. Just think you could have ten different me's hanging on the walls in the corridor. Lifesize. Just think….. all that hair!"

"And lack on in some cases," Rose smirked.

"I can't believe you're both joking around at a time like this. We've just heard laughter, we're on our own in an abandoned house in the middle of no where, where half of our group has disappeared with no explanation and you're cracking jokes!"

"Simon, what would you prefer we do? Run around like headless chickens, screaming at the top of our lungs?" the Doctor asked.

"How about acting like normal human beings who are afraid?"

"We are afraid, we're always afraid, we just deal with it better than everyone else," the Doctor hissed as he started to move towards the main hall.

"Who's been walking around with bare feet in this weather?" Rose asked. She left the Doctor's side to get a closer look.

On the floor by the French doors where a set of foot prints coming into the room from the moors, soaking wet footprints, like someone had just climbed out of a bath or swimming pool.

"So, someone is winding us up then? Maybe it's all a set up," Simon suggested.

"Could be, I've never known a so-called ghost to leave wet footprints around. Throw things, yes, even show themselves for a split second but never have I seen the likes of this," the Doctor announced, crouching down beside Rose to take a look as Chester sniffed the floor.

"I thought you said there was no such thing as ghosts," Rose said.

"There isn't."

"Then is it a hoax?"

"Pretty elaborate one just for a cheap scare if it is. Chester's owner wouldn't leave him behind and I don't think he's that good an actor himself."

The dog in question groaned and flopped down beside the Time Lord and rested his head on the Doctor's feet. "I'm afraid I think there's more to it than that."

The laughter came again, this time from upstairs.

"Come on!" Grabbing Rose's hand the Doctor bolted for the stairs, Chester galloping along behind.

Simon raced after them and skidded to a halt outside the bathroom. "Doctor? I think you might want to have a look at this."

The Time Lord turned and ran back. "Oh, well, that's….interesting."

"What is?" Rose asked, peering round the door. "Oh, is….is that bath over flowing?"

"So it would seem."

"But, there aren't any taps on it."

"That's because there was no such thing a proper indoor plumbing when this house was last used."

"So where's the water coming from?"

"That's a very good question Miss Tyler; and one that I can't answer at this moment."

There floorboards in the next room creaked and the three of them scrabbled to get to the room first, hoping to catch a prankster.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: There you are, another chapter. Sorry again for the wait. Now, I'm going to crawl back into bed and watch trashy day time T.V surrounded by tissues. When's Diagnosis murder on again? Oh heck, I missed Judge Judy!

Please review folks, I may actually get out of bed again to read them before next week! lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I'm very late again. Halloween parties and the like. Did you all have a suitably spooky time? When did the upload/profile change page change? how confused was I?!!!!

November already, that is a scary thought. Anyway, hello everyone! Welcome back, have you all recovered from David's announcement? Bless his cottons, I'm glad he's going while he's still happy. I'm sure he will get one of the most spectacular send offs ever in Doctor Who history. Can't wait to see what he goes on to do next. Roll on Xmas special though!

I hear the bookies have their money on the guy who played the weakest link with Rose and won. That would be a bit unsettling for me. I have this thing where I never think a secondary character who had words should ever go on to play the lead like the Doctor. I know they did that with Martha but that's not as bad as changing the Doctor's face into someone who played such a conniving, whiney, whimp. That's just my opinion. He's a great actor, I've seen him in other things before, and if he hadn't been in it already I'd say cool, but…..anyway here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

The front door slammed.

"Doctor?" Jack called racing up the stairs. "Everyone okay?"

"In here, Jack," Rose called as the Doctor moved about the room, running his hands across the walls.

"What's going on?"

"Strangeness. We've had laughing, footprints and an overflowing bath that has no taps."

"So, what are we looking at?"

The Doctor said nothing but began to scan the walls with his screwdriver.

"What's that thing?" Simon whispered.

"Sonic Screwdriver. It….finds things," Jack told him.

The sound of running horses filled the night, causing Jack, Rose and Simon to stick to the middle of the room.

"Wild horses right?" Rose asked, reaching down to scratch Chester's ear.

"Only if they've been tamed into pulling a carriage," Jack whispered. "Didn't you hear the chains and wheels?"

"I was trying not to."

"Are you sure we can't just leave?" Simon whined.

"No one said you had to stay. You want to go out there on your own? Feel free," the Time Agent told him. "But I warn you, it's dark, cold and wet out there. You can't see more the two feet in front of you and there's no light for miles."

The door slammed shut.

"Here we go again," the Doctor sighed.

Jack went over and tugged on the handle. "Just like before, no way this thing is budging."

"Jack…" the Doctor began.

"I'll just kick it in. Be out of here in no time."

"Jack I really think you should leave the door alone," the Time Lord continued.

Jack wasn't listening, he backed up a step and prepared himself to attack the door but instead Jack yelled out as his world went completely black.

"Jack!" Rose leapt forward to help him.

"Rose no! Don't touch it!" the Doctor cried, holding Rose back. He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the cloak-like shadow that covered Jack's head.

He knew he couldn't save him but he hoped that he could speed up the process.

Eventually Jack's lifeless body fell to the ground with a dull thud as the Doctor and Rose watched.

Simon ran forward and checked for signs of life. "It killed him! He's dead." He looked up at the Doctor and Rose, unnerved by their lack of reaction. "Do you understand? He's dead!"

The Doctor nodded and continued to scan the room.

"I thought he was your friend!"

"He is. He'll be fine," the Doctor assured him.

"You're unbelievable! You watch your friend get attacked, I tell you that he's dead and all you can say is 'he'll be fine'?! What planet are you from?! "

"One far, far away and long gone," the Time Lord answered without thinking.

Suddenly Jack gasped back into life causing Simon to yell out and back away.

"But, but, you were dead!"

"You okay Jack?" Rose asked.

"You know, you'd think it would get easier after the first hundred times but it still hurts. Everyone else okay?"

"Everyone except Simon. He thought you were dead," the Doctor told him, helping him up from the floor.

"Well I was."

"True."

"So what have we got, apart from trouble?"

"We've always got trouble, that's nothing new," Rose grinned.

"What are you? Are you one of them? Oh god you are, you're going to kill me aren't you?!"

"Oh please. If I was going to kill you I'd have done it before they killed Jack."

"Then what are you?"

"Jack's human, he just….can't die, well, not for long anyway," the Doctor explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's impossible!"

"And yet you just saw it."

"Honestly, we're human," Rose assured him. "Just a little bit…different. But trust me, we want to get out of here as much as you do; problem is we have to stop them first."

"First chance you get; run for your life," the Doctor ordered.

"Okay so the kid knows we're not about to kill him but what is it that is trying to kill us?" Jack asked, his eyes searching the darkened room.

"Living shadows."

"What?" Rose asked. For the first time since Jack arrived back, she looked at the Doctor. He had that look on his face, the one that meant he was trying to hide his fear.

"They're what you would call, 'living shadows'. They're Elemental Shades. Remember, they killed Elton's mum when he was a boy? Well, that's them. They're usually confined to the Howling Halls, but they seem to have had a breakout."

"But what actually are they?" Simon asked, looking lost. "I mean, they're not actual shadows are they?"

"Well…..actually they are. There are three types of shadows that roam the Earth; two of which play their part and never bother anyone. You've got your normal, garden variety, which are completely harmless. The Vashta Nerada, they're carnivores. They feed off of dead animals at the side of the road, carnivorous road sweepers if you like and then there's this lot who don't belong. The Elemental Shades. They don't eat you but to stay alive they drain the life from you."

"So I'm an all you can eat buffet!" Jack announced, sounding amused. "Fantastic!"

"I never thought I'd actually want to know but… where are the other's bodies?" Rose asked.

"That's where the Vashta Narada come in. Jack you need to try and stay alive. If they start snacking I don't know that you can wake up again from that. Well not without a few bits missing anyway."

"Cheerful thought," Jack grimaced. "So what do we do? Stick to the light?"

"No, wrong kind of light. Artificial light won't help us here. We need to stick to the shadows."

"But you just said the shadows were dangerous!" Simon said incredulously.

"Not your garden variety,"

"How do we know which is which?"

"That's where this comes in handy," the Doctor grinned holding up the Sonic Screwdriver.

"You do realise you're all completely mad, don't you?" Simon pointed out.

"Of course, how do you think we stay sane?!"

Simon frowned, completely confused by the Doctor's response.

XxXxX

Once the Doctor had checked the room, Jack wasted no time in destroying yet another door.

"Ah, Doctor. Just a thought. You said these Shades must've escaped from where?" Jack asked, making sure Rose and Simon stayed between himself and the Time Lord as they made their way along the hall.

"The Howling Halls."

"That's what I thought you said."

The Doctor stopped and looked round. "You have that tone Captain."

"I think there's something you should see."

"I don't like the sound of that," Rose groaned as Jack led them down the stairs to the front door.

The Time Agent flung open the heavy wooden door and shined his lantern onto the name plate.

"Hyle Haller?" Rose read aloud.

"It's Norwegian. It translates as 'Howling Halls'."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"'Fraid not." Jack looked at the Doctor. He looked even paler than normal.

"You really know how to spoil a blokes party, don't you Captain?" the Doctor said.

"How didn't we see that before?"

"We weren't looking, we were told it was called Hounds Rest."

The three of them looked round at Simon.

"I…I…I…" he stuttered but was saved from answering by a scream in the distance.

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. "Kate and Emma!"

The Time Lord grabbed Rose's hand tightly as they ran through the abandoned village, back to where they had started.

"There's their car," Jack called seeing red lights up the muddy track.

"Looks like they got a bit stuck," Simon panted.

A few meters from the car Chester stopped dead in his tracks, lowered his head and began to growl.

The Doctor skidded to a stop in the mud and yelled for them all to stay back as screams pierced the air again for the last time.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Okay, so in case you hadn't guessed, I'm writing this story on the fly now, as I've run out prewritten stuff. Too many projects filling my head. Still waiting for you to catch up Barbs! After I wished you a public happy birthday and everything, sigh. Anywayz, please review and I promise I'll do my beat to update more regularly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been an age since I updated this one, sorry. I am still alive and although this isn't the longest chapter ever it is a new one!!!

Chapter 5

The sound of the Screwdriver now sounded in the eerily quite air. The Doctor slowly stepped towards the car, increasing the Screwdriver's power with every step. The air around the car seemed to vibrate and pop. Soon a high pitched squeal filled the air, causing Jack, Rose and Simon to cover their ears.

As soon as the noise stopped the Doctor spun round to face them all. "I think you need to stop the act Simon."

Rose and Jack looked at their guide.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he protested.

"I've been around long enough to know when someone's playing both sides," the Doctor warned. "What are you getting out of it? What can the Shades possibly have to offer you? And if you say eternal life so help me I will set the Captain loose on you."

Simon looked at each of his companions then turned on his heel and ran for the house.

"I'm on it!" Jack yelled as he chased after him.

"Well Rose. It looks like this time we're doing the chasing instead of being chased."

"That's different for us. I can't remember the last time I was a hunter instead of the hunted."

"Shall we?" He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Lets." She grinned as she took his hand and they began to run.

XxXxX

They found Jack standing out side a row of small cottages.

"He ran in there. Maybe if we wait long enough it'll all crumble down around him."

The Doctor glared at Jack. "Not helpful." He turned back to the building. "Simon, that place is not safe. Come out here and talk to us. We can help you. Whatever trouble it is you're in we can help. I promise."

"I don't need help. I'm quite happy as I am." Simon appeared in one of the first floor windows.

Jack whipped out his pistol and aimed but the Doctor slapped his hands down.

"He's a murderer," Jack reminded him. "Maybe not directly but he lead all those people to their deaths."

"How many have there been, Simon? How many people have come out here with you and never gone home?"

"I lost track after the first few tours. It was all so easy. Say the word 'ghosts' and suddenly everyone wants a chance to see them. A nice feast each night for my friends."

"They are not your friends. I know them; I've seen what they do. They have no loyalty to anyone or anything. They even kill each other."

There was no response and Simon had disappeared from sight.

"I'll get him out," Jack told them.

"No Jack. Leave him. He can't hurt anyone by himself. Just keep an eye out for him."

"Why where are you going?" Rose demanded.

"Back in there." The Doctor nodded towards the Howling Halls.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Jack exclaimed.

"There's a portal in there somewhere and I have to find it and send them all back. The Shades can't stay here, they don't belong here."

"Okay, I understand that, but you sound like you're going in there alone," Rose pointed out.

"That's because I am." He turned to look her in the face. "I need you safe."

"And I'm safer with you than out her in the shadows, aren't I? I mean, who's gona watch your back?"

Jack rested his hand on Rose's shoulder. "She's got a point Doc. I should come with you. Rosie can stay here out of harms way. She doesn't need to go after him she just needs to watch for him to move."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know Rose, but I can't die. You can. If someone's covering his back it might as well be me."

"You're just going to follow me in there anyway aren't you?" the Doctor sighed.

"Pretty much. After I've tied Rose up."

The Doctor looked at his partner. "Someone needs to keep an eye on what Simon does."

She sighed and nodded as Jack passed her his back-up gun.

"Aim for the knee caps if you have to fire it, okay? Keep the old man happy by trying not to kill the guy." Jack offered her a small smile.

"You look after him right?" She prodded Jack playfully in the chest. "I don't want him coming out of there with a brand new face, okay? Not yet anyway."

"Aye aye, Ma'am," he saluted.

"And you," she said looking up at the Doctor. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid, right? Or I'll kill you myself."

"But that would result in me having a new face," he grinned.

"Not they way I'd do it. Those extra lives you've got wouldn't be able to cope."

"Rose, I'll be fine. I've done this before." He told her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Well hurry up and do it so we can get out of here and back to the TARDIS. This place is giving me the creeps," Rose sighed.

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, the Doctor took one last look up at the window in which Simon was last seen before he and Jack darted back towards Howling Hall.

XxXxX

Simon watched the exchanged with interest. They were leaving the girl on her own! He smiled to himself at how easily he could make his getaway. They would surely be killed by the Shadows and who would believe a hysterical blond? But could he risk Jack coming back to life again? Was there any way to kill that man? Still with Rose and the Doctor out of the way and only Jack as a witness, people would probably think he was loopy. No one believes in killer ghosts and there would be no evidence that any of them were ever here within a few hours.

All he had to do was get that gun away from Rose.

XxXxX

Rose had seen the look in the Doctor's eye as Jack passed her the weapon. He hadn't liked it one bit.

When she thought about it she'd never seen him fire a weapon. He'd used fire extinguishers and had created bombs that he'd never fired. She wondered if he'd ever fired one before the Time War.

Rose bounced the weight of the gun in her hand and shuddered, hoping she'd never have to fire it. She was a good shot, she'd learnt that in her Torchwood training in the alternate universe but she'd never had to use it. They'd relied on defence not destruction.

It started to rain and Rose looked around for cover. She didn't want to use the same house Simon had taken refuge in and looked around for a safe spot to keep watch.

XxXxX

"What's that look for?" Jack asked as the pair cautiously climbed the staircase.

"You didn't need to give her that gun. She could have handled it on her own."

"Well now she doesn't have to."

"Just hope it doesn't make her do something stupid."

"Doc, this is Rose. Bad Wolf, remember. She won't even need it. I just thought if she does come across him, she could wave it at him."

"Let's just get this over with."

"It's too quiet, I don't like it."

"They're sated. Best time."

"Like to nap after a big meal huh?"

"Just like you Jack."

"They're hiding well. Should we ring the dinner bell?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes before gently opening a door on the landing.

XxXxX

Simon kept to the shadows as he followed Rose into another abandoned cottage. All he had to do was get that gun away from her, shouldn't be too hard if she wasn't expecting him. He just had to get behind her and make her drop it.

Rose sighed heavily and peered through the dirty window. She wondered what Simon was thinking and shivered. She'd felt like someone was watching her from the moment they'd arrived.

"Come one Rose, there's no such thing as ghosts." She looked down at the gun in her hand and shook her head, placing it on the mantel before returning to the window.

Simon grinned to himself as he watched through a crack in the door. All he had to do was get there first.

Rose jumped a little as the house creaked in the wind and rain and grumbled at herself. "Bad Wolf, remember?"

She didn't see Simon enter behind her and carefully pick his way towards the mantle piece. This was going to be too easy.

XxXxX

A/N:  That's it for this week. Hopefully it shouldn't be so long between posts from now on as I have quite a bit of the rest of the story already written. Hope you're all stil out there. Let me know if you're still reading?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *Ahem* My name is Becca and I have been a very bad girl. I realise it's been about a year since I updated this but as new people seem to have started reading my stories I felt I really had to get my backside into gear. So here, long over-due is the next chapter. For those who can't remember where we left them...

_Rose sighed heavily and peered through the dirty window. She wondered what Simon was thinking and shivered. She'd felt like someone was watching her from the moment they'd arrived._

_"Come one Rose, there's no such thing as ghosts." She looked down at the gun in her hand and shook her head, placing it on the mantel before returning to the window._

_Simon grinned to himself as he watched through a crack in the door. All he had to do was get there first._

_Rose jumped a little as the house creaked in the wind and rain and grumbled at herself. "Bad Wolf, remember?"_

_She didn't see Simon enter behind her and carefully pick his way towards the mantle piece. This was going to be too easy._

* * *

Chapter 6

Chester whined as the Doctor and Jack entered what used to be the one of the bedrooms.

"I'm guessing we're in the right place," Jack whispered as the temperature seemed to drop even more.

"Give them a minute and we'll see every one," the Doctor said grimly as he closed the shutters on the windows, blocking out the moonlight.

"But we're not going to wait are we?"

"Nope." He raised his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it to the centre of the room. "You might want to cover your ears," the Doctor warned.

Jack didn't hesitate as the Doctor lifted his screwdriver. The sound that emanated made Chester turn tail and run, whining. Jack' nose started to bleed and he was sure he could feel the floor shaking.

The air seemed to shimmer and the shadows vibrated, getting darker by the second until the room was pitch black; not even the blue glow of the sonic broke through.

XxXxX

Simon realised he'd have to wait until the Doctor and Jack were dead. He couldn't run the risk of them escaping and tracking him down. There was no telling what they were capable of.

Rose was stood at the window looking out at the Howling Halls and shivered. Tonight was turning into one of those adventures that she could live without. Right now she couldn't wait to get back to the TARDIS and curl up in front of the t.v with a hot chocolate and the Doctor. Her mum was right; she must have been completely mad to suggest a ghost hunt for fun.

Scuffs behind her made her still and stop breathing. Straining to hear what was behind her. She knew it wasn't the Doctor or Jack, she'd have seen them leave the Hall.

'_Doctor? Where are you? I don't think I'm alone anymore.'_

She waited for a response in her mind but all she got was static.

XxXxX

There was an almighty pop that caused Jack to yell out as his ears protested. Opening his eyes he looked around for the Doctor.

"Just fine," the Doctor panted. "You've got a nose bleed."

"You too," Jack told him, shaking his head to try to clear the ringing.

The Time Lord raised his fingers to his nose and frowned. "Hmm, maybe not such a high setting next time. Lucky no humans about, their heads would have exploded."

"You mean ears don;t you?"

"No, heads. See Jackie's right sometimes. We have really hard heads."

Jack rolled his eyes.

'_Doctor? Jack?'_

They both froze as Rose's voice slipped into their minds.

'_Rose? What's wrong?' _the Doctor started out of the door towards the stairs. _'Rose? Answer me? What's happeneing?'_

There was a long pause before he got an answer and Rose gulped out one word. One word that made his blood run cold. _'Simon,'_

XxXxX

The Doctor and Jack sped down the stairs and out of the front door, Chester hard on their heels.

The Time Lord sprinted towards the abandoned cottage but Jack ran past him, drawing his pistol as they reached the front door. They had given up the idea of sneaking up on him, knowing he could have seen them enter the cottage.

Jack hesitated motioning for the Doctor to stay behind him before vaulting up the stairs.

They skidded to a stop when they reached the doorway. Simon had both the gun and Rose.

"Get in here," Simon growled. "NOW!" He pushed the barrel of the pistol against Rose's head.

"Take it easy," Jack said as calmly as possible, skirting round the wall into the room.

The Doctor hardly dared to breathe as he caught Rose's eye. She was too scared to do anything; they hadn't perfected her training enough yet so she was helpless and he hated it.

"Let her go!" Jack commanded as the Doctor slowly moved round to stand on one side of Simon.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm not stupid, I know you'll shoot me the minute she's safe."

"I'll shoot before if you don't do what you're told," he growled.

"You're a very violent man aren't you?" Simon began to move towards the door, dragging Rose with him.

"Oh I don't think so." Jack closed the space between them and pressed the barrel of his gun against the side of his head.

"Jack!" the Doctor hissed, moving again to stand beside Rose.

"Your little friend doesn't seem to like paying attention to you does he Doctor?" Simon chuckled.

"What about _your_ little friends? Hmm? They weren't as hard to get rid of as we first thought," Jack smirked.

The Doctor said nothing, couldn't, he just watched Rose's face, numb with fear.

Simon's grip on her throat tightened and his own gun pressed harder into her temple causing her to gasp.

"Last warning!" Jack yelled taking a step sideways so he was facing him, as the Doctor began to move behind Simon, step by step, hoping to be able to disarm him.

"You're all talk _Captain_," Simon sneered.

"Oh really? You think so?"

"Jack, don't," Rose whimpered.

"I won't miss Rosie, I never do." Jack saw Simon's finger tighten on his trigger and he knew there was nothing else for it. This man didn't care about anyone's safety. Dozens of people had been killed and no one had been asking questions. He would have to get Torchwood involved in this one.

A split second and Jack squeezed his trigger, expertly missing Rose.

The Doctor barely blinked as the blood spattered across his face, he just watched in shock as Simon crumpled to the floor in slow motion. Rose fell into his arms letting out a relieved sob.

Silently he scooped her up and strode for the door, desperate to leave the room and get back to the safety of the TARDIS.

"Doctor? I want to go home."

"It's alright Rose. I'm taking you home, it's over."

Jack ran on ahead, fumbling with his keys to the TARDIS. He flung the door open and waited for the Doctor to catch up.

Once inside the Doctor settled Rose on the jump seat and, with a kiss to her forehead, set the TARDIS in motion.

Jack whipped out his mobile. "Gwen, we've got some missing people to create endings for."

XxXxX

A familiar grinding sound filled the Tyler flat and Jackie rushed to the front room. The Doctor never parked in the flat unless something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jackie gasped as the three exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat a shivering Rose down on the sofa and disappeared to find a cloth. Jack sat down beside her and took her hand.

"We had a bit of trouble," he told Rose's mother as the Doctor came back and sat on Rose's other side, wiping the blood spatters from her face.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We will be."

"I'll get you another jumper," the Doctor told Rose, draping his coat over her shoulders before disappearing back into the TARDIS.

"See. We're taking care of her," Jack assured Jackie.

Jackie frowned at the TARDIS doors. The Doctor didn't seem right, his eyes were too vacant. "But who's taking care of him?"

Rose looked up at her mum, broken from her reverie. "What?"

"He's always looking after us in these situations but who looks after him? Who catches him when he needs to fall down?"

Rose realised he'd been stood beside her the entire time, he'd caught her as she stumbled out of Simon's arms, he'd stayed calm and got them back to London. She jumped up from the sofa and flung open the TARDIS door only to find the Doctor standing on the other side holding up a jumper.

"You should be sitting down," he told her.

Rose looked into his eyes and saw the glazed look. Holding out her hand she led him back to the sofa.

He sat heavily and stared off into space.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Of course," he said quietly, "I'm always alright."

Chester whined and rested his head on the Doctor's knee.

Jackie picked up the wet cloth and knelt down in front of him. "Jack, why don't you make us all some tea?" she suggested as she began to clean the Doctor's face.

"I'm going to move the TARDIS," the Doctor said standing abruptly.

"What?" Rose stood beside him.

"Drink your tea. I'll be back."

Rose and her mother glanced at each other as the Doctor disappeared into the blue box.

"Right," Jackie declared, "You and Captain America are going to tell me exactly what happened and who the hell this dog belongs too!"

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Okay folks, there you have it, another chapter. I'm not going to promise a miracle but I do have more of this written and my writers block is crumbling ever so slowly so, if anyone is still reading out there make yourselves known please? Maybe it'll help my poor battered brain and I'll be able to update.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so it's been a few months but nowhere near as long as the last one. So heres the next chapter. Let me know if you're still reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

She found him rocking slowly on a swing in the children's playground.

"You'll freeze out here," she said as she sat on the swing beside him. "So come on, talk."

"Nothing to say."

"That's a first; normally we can't get you to shut up." She had hoped to raise a smile but his eyes stayed firmly gazing ahead.

"Just don't know what to say," he shrugged.

"How about saying what's on your mind?"

The corners of his lips twitched as he gave a small huff of amusement. "You sound like a mother."

"I am a mother. I may not actually be your mother but you're still part of my family, I've told you that before. Everyone needs a mother sometimes. Even Time Lords."

There was a moment of silence and Jackie could almost see his mind whirring, trying to make sense of things.

"I don't think I'll ever lose that image," he whispered finally. "It's never going to go away. I don't even have to close my eyes and I can still see it and feel it. I've lost so many people over the centuries, seen so many die but never…..I hate guns. I hate all weapons, and Earth's are some of the most barbaric. I've never seen someone…..I've never seen that happen to anyone."

"There aren't many who have, sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to see it but I'm glad you're all safe and if Jack hadn't….well, who knows what would have happened?"

"I know. If anything had happened to her…." He felt his eyes welling up. "But I just can't stop seeing it."

Jackie rose from the swing and stood in front of him, pulling him into a hug. "This is why everyone needs a mum," she whispered as he shivered in the cold night air.

XxXxX

Rose sat stroking Chester's head as Jack paced round the living room talking to Owen on the phone.

"He's not well, Owen. I know the Doctor and this isn't normal for him."

"Give him a chance, he'll be fine."

"You can't say that, you haven't seen that look in his eyes."

"Jack, you're getting worked up over nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing!"

"Which one of us in this conversation is the medical professional here? Keep him warm, keep him occupied and give him a chance to talk if he wants to. Shock hits everyone at sometime, Jack. Even the Doctor."

"Shock?"

"Are you telling me, after all your years working for Torchwood, you didn't recognise shock?"

"But he's the Doctor, he's seen everything!"

"Obviously he's never been close enough to see someone's brain escaping the back of their head, let alone have it splatter him. We've seen it so often that after a while we've become detached from it. He doesn't seem to detach from anything. The whole universe means something to him and everyone in it. It's amazing he's stayed sane for the last nine centuries. Just give him a break. Talk crap at him, you're good at talking crap."

"Hey, just because you're in Cardiff doesn't mean I can't sack you!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't push your luck," Jack warned but couldn't keep the smile from his face. He had a good team holding the fort and he trusted them with his life. He snapped the phone shut and looked at Rose. "Good news is the Doctor's not sick. The bad news is I'm really, really stupid."

XxXxX

Rose saw him, exactly where her mother had left him, swinging gently on the swing.

"Mum said you were here. Why don't you come inside?" she asked as she approached.

"In a minute," he replied softly, frowning at the distance.

She stood and watched him for a moment, saying nothing. For the first time in ages she didn't know what to say to him and decided he was best left to his own thoughts.

"Stay," the Doctor said as she turned back towards the flat. "I remembered you and wrote about you when I was human."

Rose frowned as she sat on the swing beside him.

"I remembered you clear as day; your face, your clothes. I kept asking you where to find a rose but you just walked away. John Smith didn't understand but I did. Even trapped in a pocket watch I was still trying to find you and John was drawing your face. He drew creatures and aliens too, and Martha was in there but he could never see her face. But you….you were clear as day; he just didn't know who you were or how important you are."

"What's brought this on?"

He shrugged. "Where's Chester?"

"With Mum and Jack. I think she quite likes him."

"Which one, Chester or Jack?"

"Both... Jack got so worried about you he phoned Owen."

"Owen?"

"Only other Doctor he knows."

"Ah. You alright?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the one who had a gun held to her head?"

"And you're the one will someone's brains over their face and shirt!" Rose looked at him incredulously. "Not the first time I've been threatened and I bet it's not the last. I guess I just wasn't expecting it. Stupid really." She reached out and grabbed his hand; it was ice cold. "Can we go home?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, course." The Doctor stood and turned towards the flats.

"Doctor? Homes this way," she told him with a half smile, inclining her head towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled back. "Right you are."

XxXxX

Jack and Jackie stood on the walkway looking over the playground.

"Well, thank god for that!" Jackie sighed with relief. "Maybe he'll burn that shirt and have a shower."

"I can't believe you hugged him with brain matter all over him," Jack told her.

"When you're a mum you hug your kids no matter what they're covered in, if they need it."

Jack looked round at Rose's mum. "You know, I don't know why he complains about you the way he does." He winked.

"I do, I'm the closest thing he's got to a mother in law. It's an unwritten rule."

"He doesn't really complain. Well, not that much, and I don't think he ever really means it."

"I'll let you into a secret. I don't ever really mean it, not in the long run."

"You're a good woman, Mrs Tyler."

Jackie blushed. "They gona be alright on their own or are you going to check on 'em?"

"Think I'll leave them too it for a while. They could do with some quiet time. If anyone can bring him round its Rose." Jack looked at her. "He can be so human sometimes. We think because he's an alien and so old that nothing can scare him, nothing shocks him. We just take for granted that he'll be there to fix things."

"S'pose that's 'cause he always seems to be there, fixing things." Jackie shrugged.

XxXxX

"Right, get that shirt off." Rose shuddered as she marched into their bedroom and straight to the wardrobe. Pulling out a clean shirt she dropped it on the bed before heading to the bathroom to run a bath.

The Doctor watched her move from room to room, fussing with cupboards and towels.

"What you standing there for?" Rose asked, coming to stop in front of him. "You need to wash..." she waved her hand up and down "that... off."

"Right, yes." The Doctor shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"Come on I'll help wash your hair." She gave him a light push towards the bathroom as the Doctor stripped off his clothes. "And that shirt is going in the air lock. We can ditch it somewhere far away." She picked up the offending article between her finger and thumb, not wanting to look at it let alone touch it, and dropped it into a bin bag.

The Doctor sighed as he slid into the warm water.

"Better?"

He looked up at Rose with a small smile. "A bit." He ducked under the water, soaking his hair as Rose poured shampoo into her hands. The instant he resurfaced Rose was massaging his head, working the shampoo into a lather and the Doctor gave a sigh. He was starting to unwind a bit. He'd never been one for baths but the warm water was comforting him tonight.

"You coming in?" he asked, before ducking under the water again to rinse the shampoo.

Rose felt a tremor of relief as the Doctor, HER Doctor, seemed to be re-emerging from his shocked state. She didn't need asking twice either, she practically tore her, bath clothes off and joined him in the warmth of the water. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beats. After a few silent moments she pressed a kiss to his skin before looking up at him. "We're alright aren't we?"

"You mean as in 'us'? Of course," the Doctor frowned. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Just my mum pointed out earlier that I take you for granted. No, wait listen," she held up her hand when he might interrupt. "You always take care of me, make sure I'm okay but I don't look after you as well as I should."

"What are you talking about? And WHY in the name of Rassilon, would you listen to your mother about us?"

"Because she's right! You're always the one to pick up the pieces for us and we get used to it, take it for granted and forget to look out for you."

The Doctor shook his head. "You're wrong. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here now. Remember, I told you you'd saved me? I meant it. If it wasn't for you I would still be that lonely, miserable northern bloke with big ears. You, Rose Tyler are the best thing that has ever happened to me. In 900 years I have never felt as part of something as I do you. I'm not quiet whole without you, I belong. So you do take care of me, even if you don't realise you're doing it. In fact if I'd taken better care of you tonight you wouldn't have been in that position and I wouldn't have ended up covered in... well things wouldn't have ended the way they did."

"They might have. Besides. I'm bad wolf remember? Lot of good that did me."

"Again, my fault. I've been lax in working with you on that."

"I prefer the work you have been doing with me," Rose gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'll bet, minx. In fact, if I remember correctly, half of the 'work' I've been doing has been at your instigation."

"Yup, and I've got a bit of overtime for you now if you're interested?" She shifted round to face him completely and settled herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked, "as tempting as that sounds there is a far more pressing matter that needs to be taken care of first."

Rose frowned.

"We're sitting in horrible dirty water. Before we do anything else we're going to shower off."

She wrinkled her nose and jumped up quickly, darting to the shower. "Good plan"

"I sometimes have them," he smiled a little as she turned on the water, while he emptied the bath.

When he stepped under the spray to join her, Rose had already soaped herself up and turned to face him. She gently rubbed the shower gel in soft circles across his chest while he watched her. Soon, she reached up round his neck and kissed him deeply, pressing herself against him at closely as possible.

The Doctor gave a small sigh as his hands travelled over her smooth wet skin.

Rose rubbed her leg up the outside of one of his and pressed herself hard against his thigh, grinding slightly, trying to ease the ache that had begun.

The Doctor's lips left hers and travelled along her jaw and Rose opened her eyes for a moment, catching her reflection in the mirror that was beginning to mist up. She watched herself run her hand down his back and cup his bottom as she licked his .shoulder.

"Bedroom, now," she hissed.

XxXxX

* * *

A/N: Okay so if you hadn't guess the next chapter is gona contain 'adult themes'. It's been a while since I've written one so wish me luck. Oh and please review? Pretty please?


End file.
